marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Spider-Man: Renew Your Vows
LEGO Spider-Man: Renew Your Vows is a LEGO stop motion series created by Max Carroll based on the 2015 mini-series of the same name. Set in an alternate future of LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible, the series plots Spider-Man as he is forced into retirement after''Shakin' 'n' Quakin' (episode of LEGO Puff of Responsibility: Story of a Hero)'' Characters Featured character(s) * Spider-Man's Family ** Spiderling (Maybelle "Annie" Parker) ** Spider-Woman (Mary Jane Watson-Parker) ** Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting characters * The X-Men ** Wolverine (James Howlett) ** Phoenix (Jean Grey) ** Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) ** Beast (Henry McCoy) ** Cyclops (Scott Summers) ** Iceman (Bobby Drake) * The New Warriors ** Darkdevil (Michael Murdock) ** Captain America (Danielle Cage) ** Sandshifter (Susie Baker) ** Ladyhawk (Regina Wilson) * Venom (Eddie Brock) * The Warriors of the Great Web ** Spider-UK (Billy Braddock) ** Spider-Girl (Anya Corozon) ** Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy) ** Spider-Woman (Mayday Parker) ** Spider-Ham (Peter Porker) ** Spider-Man (Richard Parker) ** Spider-Man 2099 (Miguel O'Hara) ** Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Villains * Regent (Augustus Roman) ** The Reign *** Various members ** The Sinner Six *** The Grim Hunter (Vladimir Kravinoff) *** Mysterion (Francis Klum) *** The Scorpion (MacDonald Gargan) *** The Shocker (Carlyle Schultz) *** The Ultimate Spider-Slayer (Alistair Smythe) *** Boomerang (Frederick Myers) ** Hydro-Man (Morris Bench) * The Demogoblin (Jason Macendale clone) * The Jackal (Miles Warren) * The Clone Cabal of Earth-77777772290 ** Norman Osborn of Earth-77777772290 ** The Grey Goblin (Gwen Stacy of Earth-77777772290) ** The Jackal (Peter Parker of Earth-77777772290) ** Xenilla Parker of Earth-11191021 * The Order of the Goblin ** The Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) ** The Goblin Master (Maximus Yeager) ** The Green Goblin (Harry Osborn) ** The Goblin (Norman Osborn) ** The Green Goblin (Bart Hamilton) ** Fury, the Goblin Queen (Elan DeJuane) ** The Demogoblin (Norman Osborn "clone") ** Goblin 2099 (Norman Osborn) ** Goblin 20099 (Sister Jennifer) ** The Grey Goblin (Gwen Stacy) ** The Superior Goblin (Peter Parker) ** The Hobgoblin (Norman Ozborn) ** The Hobgoblin (Jason Macendale) Episodes Season 1: Regency * 1. Age of Regent, Part 1: The Avengers receive an emergency distress call from Spider-Man who is locked in combat with a mysterious, powerful new villain known as Regent. However, upon arrival, the Avengers are annihilated by Regent's power, which seems to dominate the Hulk's in comparison. Spider-Man then escapes, and retires in order to protect his wife, Mary Jane, and their unborn daughter. * 2. Age of Regent, Part 2: 13 years after the end of the Age of Heroes, Augustus Roman, the villain known as Regent, has forcibly become the ruler of New York City and has made the island of Manhattan it's own country, independent of the United States. Peter Parker, Mary Jane Parker, and their daughter Maybelle "Annie" Parker now live normal lives together. However, when Hydro-Man re-emerges and begins to cause havoc, Peter decides to temporarily return to his Spider-Man identity in order to combat him. But by doing so, Spider-Man is again placed at odds with Regent. * 3. Age of Regent, Part 3: After the perceived "return of Spider-Man", Regent decides to unleash his hidden weapon against Spider-Man; the Sinner Six, consisting of the Grim Hunter, Mysterion, Boomerang, the Shocker, the Scorpion, and the Spider-Slayer. Confronting these villains on a rooftop, Spider-Man slowly, but surely, decimates them one-by-one. However, as a result, this leaves his family open to attack from Regent, and Mary Jane is mortally injured. * 4. A Family of Heroes, Part 1: After Mary Jane is rushed to the hospital after being attacked by Regent, Peter offers to give her a blood transfusion to save her life. He then tells Annie of his own past as Spider-Man and her emerging powers. Feeling a sense of responsibility, as well as vengeance, Annie dons a costume of her own and targets each member of the Sinner Six out of revenge, starting with Boomerang. * 5. A Family of Heroes, Part 2: After hearing reports of a "Spider-Girl" facing off with and defeating Boomerang, Peter immediately deduces the identity of the female vigilante to be his daughter and goes to confront her. Spider-Man then explains to her about his fears of losing her to the villains and his fear of Regent after witnessing him massacre the Avengers. However, upon doing so, they are knocked out by the sudden arrival of the Spider-Slayer. * 6. A Family of Heroes, Part 3: Awakening in the domain of Regent, Spider-Man is battered and weakened by the powerful super-opponent and forced into submission. However, Annie, desiring revenge on Regent for putting her mother in the hospital, brutally attacks and fights the tyrant, even at the risk of her own life. * 7. A Family of Heroes, Part 4: Annie infiltrates Regent's stronghold in order to fight the villain and rescue her father. However, in doing so, she meets Regent himself head-on. Successfully breaking her father free of her restraints, Annie and Spider-Man are quickly rescued by a specialized S.H.I.E.L.D. strike force. * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : Season 2: Corruption * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : Season 3: Eight Years Later * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : Trivia *The original concept for the series had Mary Jane getting her spider-powers through a blood transfusion from her husband. However, this was altered as the idea of the Regent power-absorption suit being too integral to one of the overall themes of the series, which being sacrifice. *The series was initially set to be in a brand-new continuity. However, it was elected to make it a spin-off of the LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible universe, as the character designs are superficially different.